Allergy is one of the most common reasons that individuals use alternative and complementary medicine (CAM). There is a plethora of reports regarding CAM in the treatment of allergy, asthma and immunology, but there is a dirth of scientific studies, plenary sessions, workshops presented in the nationally recognized forums. Objective: This application plans to explore "state of the art" CAM practices and "integrate" them into the annual meetings of the 2 major Allergy and Immunology organizations (American College of Allergy, Asthma and Immunology (ACAAI) and the American Academy of Allergy, Asthma and immunology (AAAAI) by: 1) providing the initial infrastructure for the submission of rigorous original scientific information related to allergic, asthmatic and immunologic disorders; 2) developing an ongoing scientific forum within the framework of the national organizations; 3) generating new research ideas and facilitating collaboration; and 4) publishing the proceedings and providing an ongoing internet resource site related to this application. This will be coordinated by the CAM Oversight Committee (CAMOC) consisting of respected allergy and immunology researchers in conjunction with the UMDNJ - Asthma & Allergy Research Center and the Center for the Study of Alternative and Complementary Medicine. The CAM Advisory Board (CAMAB) will be constituted with leaders from professional national organizations to provide multidisciplinary panel discussions and to generate CAM research priorities for these disciplines as they relate to allergy, asthma and immunology. Preliminary Work: Single workshops have been instituted at each of the upcoming annual meetings (ACAAI 11/01 and AAAAI 03/02). Commitments for a whole day CAM symposium at the ACAAI (11/14/02) and the publication of the proceedings have been obtained. The tentative schedule provides for the Overview of CAM; Overview of Herbal Medicine in Asthma; Overview of Homeopathy in Allergies; Overview of Probiotics in Atopic Dermatitis; Medico-Legal Aspects and Adverse Reactions. Summary: This application will provide the catalyst for establishing an ongoing forum for the review and promotion of scientifically based research assessing the impact of CAM in allergy, asthma and immunology.